Collared
by sinmiaki
Summary: A few years after the dark has won against the light. Hermione is a slave in her own home. Supposed to be a One-shot, but I'm still open to the possibilities that inspiration might strike me to write more...
1. Chapter 1

**Collared**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. I only own the piece of kleenex I used to mop up the tears and blew my nose with as I wrote this.

I watched the sunlight as it plays with the intricately woven gold and silver braids on the anklet you gave me. It shone magnificently to rival the sun.

It may not be as elaborate as the slave's collar my people wore, but what the heck, you always want to one up everyone. Your family always had the best as you said; the best education, the best home, the best clothes, jewelries, things, food and of course women. I never knew what fascination you had with me.

Is it because of my kind? The way I always defeated you when we were in school? The way my powers were presumed to be stolen from pure bloods like you? Or is it you just want something what you can never have.

I sighed as I watched emotionlessly a child playing in the distance, a child who looked exactly like you. A child I never wanted. A child you forced upon me, to strengthen the bonds some mad man decreed.

As I felt the sun's rays turn cold and the night sky greets the moon, I wanted to call them back, to take me with them, to never leave me here with the snake that owned me. I nearly cried when I felt the kiss of the twilight breeze upon my bare shoulders.

Ahh, it was just as well. Daylight and fallen leaves always reminds me of the one love I lost a long time ago. The skies on the highest point of the day always reminds me of the color of his eyes, fallen leaves that turned to crimson are his hair the last time I saw him alive; vibrant and matted with blood that night at the battle defending the school we so dearly loved.

Our dwindling forces were defeated that night, the legendary boy who lived, lived no more. It was the fist and the last time we kissed as you shielded me from a flash of green light that snuffed the life from your eyes. If it wasn't for _him_ accioing me from a distance I would have joined your bittersweet embrace. I would choose that option a thousand times over if given the chance.

I would choose innocent hand holding, skipping stones while we camped, practicing the piano and reading by the fire than hot and heavy hands caressing me; eliciting an unwanted response from my battered flesh, lips extracting sighs as he proudly take me over and over, him and only him, and when he finishes I am still not free of him as his arms cages me.

I am his captive and his slave.

I felt gentle hands shook my ruffled green laced sleeve; silver blue eyes, your eyes but my determined mouth softened by the innocence of youth; asked if we could go inside the manor now. I quietly declined to say that as long as there is light outside then outside too shall I stay.

He lovingly gazed at me with adoration, Merlin! How he reminds me of you, it is not unlike how you look at me but without the component of lust that soon follows.

At last it is completely night.

And I hear the hinges at the gate groan as it let you in instantly, the magic of the wards giving in.

You spot us, as you do every night you come home after your day at the ministry. Your rapier like eyes cut me and I know tonight I would be punished again. You kissed my neck and I shiver with revulsion, you breathed me in while I held my breath unless my utterance of denial comes out.

" How was your day love? Did you miss me?" you asked.

I almost choked out a no, but I remembered the night I was being truthful and disobedient for once. I couldn't leave my bed for a week.

"Of course, Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Harry Potter but Harry Potter does own me sooo...**

Dinner time at Malfoy Manor was always a somber affair with only just the two of us attending. Parties are rare since Lucius and Narcissa are now installed in the Minister's Court. Twice , there was only two times a party was held here in the Manor. The first was when Draco bound me to him, that _happy_ event still to this day makes me shiver in disgust, but it makes for another retelling. The second one was the birth of our son Scorpius.

Draco invited all his Slytherin mates to join him in the lounge to partake of cigar and bourbon while I was in labor upstairs in the master suite. It was both a happy and sad event, happy because I nearly died that day, I thought that finally, finally! I would be with my best friend and my love and to never suffer Draco's lust again, but it was not to be. 

I forgotten how high was Draco's aptitude for potions was, we both were always competing against each other back then as to who would have the best final product, the most potent and the fastest to finish brewing. I almost always win against him, but there were times too when he would undeniably defeat me. Merlin! I hate how he smirked back at me then. It was only in sixth year I noticed his grades slumped, the potions professor of course has a new favorite. 

With the amount of tonics and potions Draco forced on me that day, any tear and damage my body incurred during pregnancy and child birth were all repaired, I looked like the sixth year Hermione that he remembered he said. Oh how he enjoyed that and how I despised myself after. I felt I could never be clean again as I scratched my skin raw while I bathe under the hot scalding shower. 

I was taken back to the present when I heard Draco's knife clashed noisily with the ivory porcelain plate .Of course our son Scorpius would not be joining us during mealtimes, he will be sent upstairs with his elf nanny, he's five now and the reign of Voldemort was in it's sixth year. 

To replenish the death the wizardring war has wrought He decreed that all living side from the light must be given to the winning party as spoils of war. It was like Europe's dark ages all over again. 

It was mandated that every mudblood or halfblood be given to pure-blooded families for a repopulation program. And the first pickings must go to his most loyal of Generals. 

As I was "rescued" by Malfoy he had the privilege of keeping me. Of course as my notoriety as the boy who lived's mudblood best friend the stakes were up as to who would get me in the end.

Draco was being contested by Dolohov and Yaxley, who outstripped Draco in the ranks by seniority. It was then Lucius intervened, sensing his son's want of me he proposed a wizards duel, the only condition was it was to be done simultaneously, whoever wins gets to keep me. Yup, what Draco wants, Draco always gets. Spoilt Snake!

I thought it doesn't matter who will win anyway as I planned to escape the nano-second I have a chance. If not then I would die trying.

While the duel was starting Draco played up his being younger than them in years and experience battle wise, he gestured to both that they should battle it out first since whoever was left standing is going to duel with him and he can guarantee an eighty-five percent chance that whoever does he battle could win given that he hadn't been taught in the art of skirmish long. The two elder death eaters salivating at the thought of me under their command must have rushed each other in order to determine as to who would finally have me.

They haven't learned to never trust a snake's suggestion. Haven't they wondered? Maybe being out of school made their brains too thick to penetrate common sense. As Draco saw that Dolohov on account that his trademark curse was really lethal, I should know as I've been a recipient with a minor version of it when I was in fifth year; was winning, he just waited for an opportune moment and cursed an Avada his way nonverbally. 

It was no doubt, I was given to Draco Malfoy that day.

!

**A/N**

omigosh! thanks to everyone who viewed my little one shot of 600plus word count. Do you all know that I should have been writing chapters for my two WIP novels today, after 700plus word count a certain song was playing over the background eliciting a new story brewing in my head that is great for a darker dramione than Adhere so here I am.

Harry Potter really does own me! HAHA! Kudos to gus'hazelgrace at being able to pick up that first line. And I have another hidden secret between the lines, if any you find out this early on I bow down to your superior intellect.

Smart you are!

Oh, and all of my works here are not beta'ed or heavily edited as I write wherever and whenever the mood makes me and upload it quickly lest I lose my mojo so excuzzuums if I had a lot of errors!

If you want to see more of my works I'm over at author holly grace at fb come give me a like on my page there. buhbye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended, Harry Potter is still JKR's.

It was time for the most dreaded part of the night for me.

As I watched you wipe your mouth with the pristine napkin, I knew my Calvary is starting.

**"_You haven't touched your dinner love. Are you feeling unwell?"_**you slyly asked as you massaged the small of my back. I cringed on the inside as your hands felt like dragon talons clutching me and ripping my flesh raw.

No matter how you thought that your touch ought to comfort me, it always never fails to give the opposite results. Whereas it should have calmed me now only brings me trepidation.

Your hands travel upwards gripping my slight shoulder painfully, seething that you were being ignored. I shrugged to skillfully dislodge your clasp and your arm fell to your side, I am now a master at evasion.

But I could never stop you from doing it again.

You sighed, clearly irritated.

"Are we doing this again? You must be tired, stop resisting Hermione. Give in, it's been years."

I felt the tear that I was holding back roll down my cheek, I clenched my throat unless a sob breaks through.

I saw your expression shift. Your eyes flashed for a second of how wounded you are at my rejection, but it was quickly replaced by a determined glint, jaws clenched.

You really hate to show any weakness.

And my heart rejoiced that I am the only one who can do this to you.

This was my bittersweet revenge.

You admitted in a weak moment once during our one-sided conversation, that I am your downfall.

And I will exploit it to my heart's content.

Oh, the ending might not be so favorable for me, but every hurt that I can dish out to wound you is a little triumph I relish to experience.

You clamped your hand on my upper arm, forcing me to stand up and ushered me through the Manor's cavernous winding hall as the paintings of your ancestors sneered and ridiculed in disdain, their voices forever silenced by an effective spell.

The massive door of our suite groaned in protest as you opened it, my palms sweat as I knew what the night held for me.

I stopped in the middle of the vast room, refusing to go much further. It impeded your advance and looked seething in my direction. You let out a long drawn out exhale as your patience wore thin.

And without another word directed an unerring slap to my cheek.

The force of the blow sent me sprawling to the floor. I groaned as my vision turned blurry, spots danced behind my eyes.

You looked remorseful as you beheld your swift heavy hand, disbelieving that once again that you used it to cause me harm in your own accord.

You quickly got down soothing me but how could you be my source of comfort when you were the one doing the hurting.

**a/n**

I'll stop it right here because writing this scene got incredibly hard. I know the next chapter will be the hardest I'll ever write.

Someone pm'd me what was the song that prompted me to write Collared, it was **Possession by Sarah McLachlan **, I caught the last parts of the song while my hubby and me were eating out and I just had to write the first scene of this story.

_Into this night I wander,  
It's morning that I dread,  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread,  
Oh, into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride,  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied_

[Chorus]

_I'll hold you down_  
_Kiss you so hard_  
_I'll take your breath away_  
_And after I'd wipe away the tears_  
_Just close your eyes_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclamer: HP is not mine, I only have the headache that accompanied me in writing this chapter.

Warning: Some scenes are extremely delicate. Read with caution, this was written not to glorify rape but instead to condemn it.

I tasted blood.

You got me unawares with that slap. I should have been more vigilant. Being inattentive in your presence, especially when you are in one of your moods when you want some special attention from me which almost happens every night except for some times where you couldn't wait and be bothered for an act of seduction.

The latter always happens when I do something, anything that I remind you of some scenario or fantasy you had of me when we were still at school.

Like the other night when your son came to me for help on how to write his name after your best friend Blaise gave him a box of cherry flavored sugar quills after he visited Hogsmeade with his own very pregnant wife and slave, my fellow D.A. member Luna.

When after noon came your son knew how to write a wobbly S,C,O,R,P,I and U. I remembered cherry flavored sugar quills were my favorite, and as you came barreling down from the ministry as you felt the wards warned you of visitors and you thought they were there to harm us or take me from you specifically, you caught me in one of my rare weak moments as I enjoyed the sweet.

Your son did not only knew how to write his name that day.

He also learned how his father hurts his mother.

As you bellowed downstairs after flooing and sent Blaise and Luna packing, your son in a fit of naughtiness thought to hide under your desk to ambush you thinking that you two would play later.

Instead he felt the desk creak and groan as you rutted above me.

As soon as you saw me nibble on the candy and my lips tainted red; without preamble you slammed me face down on the desk, ripped the elegant peach gown you pridefully presented a week ago from a modiste in Paris your mother recommended. I whimpered quietly as you grunted and moaned, thrusting inside me forcefully. Your lust took you over so quickly, I tried to protest but you were deaf to my cries, to fight you but you were a lot stronger.

It was not until you finished, until your haze of satisfaction and pleasure heard the whines of your son in the corner as he feared that you may have killed me.

His fear of you never left, he would cry whenever he sees you.

When all the bribes and gifts failed to restore his idolization of you, you had no other resort but to obliviate him.

You learned your lesson the hard way and you vowed never to repeat it. Now, you have instructed his elf nanny to take him to his room after the hour you spent with him every afternoon after you get home from the ministry so that you would not be disturbed as you enjoy his mother's _company. _

Like what you have been doing now.

Feeling neglected as you have been comforting me for a while now but I have done nothing to acknowledge it. Your patience is tested and now you want to reap the rewards.

I shuddered as you ease the numerous mother of pearl buttons from my back, the dress you so carefully put on me this morning after a night of forced passion and an hour of shared shower after a stolen nap.

The dress was not even half way opened when your greedy hands vehemently pushed the sides of the dress. You never let me wore anything underneath my dress ever since you had me, you say it's for quick access, it still makes me uncomfortable even after six years.

Your pupils dilated as you saw me fully bare now, your breath quickened, gasps audible and your tongue surreptitiously licked your upper lip.

I stealthily arranged my unbound hair to cover my front and left my hands to shield your Valhalla as I took my vision away of you undressing. Whispers of linen and silks emitted from your side and promptly only the rapidly beating of my heart is all I heard in this disquieted state of mine.

You grabbed my hip with one of your hand as another went under my thighs. Carrying me as a groom carries his bride to their nuptial bed reverently.

Dark green sheets embraced me as I fell. You greedily beheld my form, taking mental pictures to store in times when I am not with you when the time for work comes. You sighed satisfactorily as you fingers played with my curves, from downwards going up you relished my shivers and mistook it for arousal.

Revulsion is what it was more like.

You should never have expected otherwise.

No matter how I ready myself, to make the act not hurt that much. I always fail.

As you covered your hard form to my softer one, I felt the weapon you were so fond of using. Stabbing my center as I gave a keening cry and you your pleased moan, I scrunched up my eyes to avoid more of my tears from bursting. It was worse than when I open my eyes though, because without the visuals I can feel every vigorous thrust, every fulfilled sigh, every abrupt stolen nip of my lips and neck and as you make my body your altar as you worship it, it makes me revile myself as you found your bliss.

Your satisfied smirk tells me to expect more of my torment to come.

**a/n**

glad that was finished.

:[


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

It's a very rare occasion indeed when Draco takes me out from the house. He's still afraid that I might run and leave his side.

Can't he see I have nowhere else to turn to, nowhere else to hide. All of our few allies were fully decimated, the Order of the Phoenix is no more, most Dumbledore's Army has been enslaved and if not dead.

And besides, forced upon me or not, I can't leave Scorpius behind.

I just can't help but be dejected at my fate. Can't he see, he's broken me beyond repair.

I heard his prodding if I was ready yet. He was checking on Scorpius if he was already asleep and left instructions to his elf nanny in case he wakes up and looks for us.

Tonight's party was in honor of The Dark Lord's sixth year anniversary of his victory over the boy who lived. Years ago I did everything to make Draco leave me at home, bargaining my freedom and allegiance was first; he told me it did not matter because he already has it albeit it was coerced. Over the passing years I tried it with a willingness to share his bed, it never got me anywhere. He would've taken me anyway. Unwilling or not.

So for the last year and tonight I met it with an adverse indifference. I cannot help but notice Draco's unrestrained cheerfulness. He might have think that he must have fully subdued me, I think he might have.

Brushing my sweaty palms on the elegant sea foam green tulle serpentine gown his mother delivered earlier, I go ready to meet him downstairs.

The new silver toned satin pumps emitted it's soft thuds as I walked through the carpeted halls, subtle lights from the sconces on the walls bounced the iridescence from the diamond tiara The Dark Lord gave me care of Draco this morning. I am weary as to why this sudden generosity is bestowed on a mere slave and a mudblood at that.

888888888888888888

I remembered how it went this morning.

I woke up nauseated, after a night of violent forced lovemaking again. I forced myself to trudge the hall to our private bathroom and dry heaved on the sink as I could not make it to the toilet. I sensed Draco came in and brushed my brow with a cold washcloth. He looked worriedly as he had been rough last night after I refused to willingly kiss him.

After my vomiting subsided, he insisted that I have to have some food in my stomach to help with the nausea. We had our breakfast on our private terrace in the master suite. Curly and Mo our personal elves were done serving our tea when Phobos, The Dark Lord's personal owl delivered a box, Draco fished out a garish tiara made with white gold, emeralds and diamonds. The note said that he wished for me to wear it tonight.

Draco trained his horrified gaze to me.

I don't know if this bodes well for us.

888888888888

My thoughts went back to the present as I maneuvered the snake-like coil of the staircase as I saw Draco's back as he patiently waits for me. His nervous pacing cannot be hidden as he had not yet deigned to notice my descent.

When my soft footfalls hit the marble tiled floor I saw his back stiffen, he slowly turned and his appreciative eyes traveled my form. His gaze lingered on my exposed leg being shown by the full slit of my gown's mermaid skirt, then traveled to my narrow waist cinched tightly by the corset-like torso and stopped at my indecently exposed cleavage. This gown did not gave me an opportunity to wear anything under it, so every curve was exaggeratedly displayed. I blushed at his blatant pleasure at seeing me dressed so.

"Hmm, my beautiful wife." Draco affirmed as he passionately greeted me with a kiss, I sensed him tremble from his leashed arousal. I know if we weren't pressed for time I would find myself dragged into the hall and perched on the mantelshelf as he takes me over and over, maybe not even then, he might have just rut over me on the floor as he wont to do if his impatience comes over him.

He reluctantly escorted me over to the fireplace and got some floo powder, his fireplace had a direct connection to the ministry's atrium where the party is being held.

As we crossed to the threshold of the ministry's atrium a hush befell the crowd. There on the dais was the Dark Lord himself upon his feet was our once Divination Professor Trelawney, she was almost unrecognizable under the filthy rags she had been wearing, shaking uncontrollably and her glassy eyes focused on me. She wheezed something as she pointed in my direction.

Voldemort let out a maniacal laugh as he descended the dais, red eyes awash with dare I say, genuine happiness. The collective crowed gathered with hushed whispers as I felt Draco's hold firmed to almost bruising.

"Ah she wore my gift! Welcome my most esteemed guest, clearly the most exquisite woman in the room. How was your day?" his nasal voice almost hissed his greeting as jealous onlookers were at the ready to stab our backs.

"My Lord, why are you condescending to this mere mudblood?" Bellatrix snarled as she followed lovesickly to the side of her Master.

Bellatrix crumpled on the floor as a wandless and nonverbal crucio struck her down.

"Come my dear, I want to show you something. Draco you can let go of your toy now, I won't harm her."

Draco's hold slipped on my hand reluctantly, "I have good news my dear, imagine my surprise when the hall of prophesies gave me the most wonderful news I have received in the last six years. Would you mind repeating it seer?" with false graciousness he asked Professor Trelawny and as if on cue a disembodied voice came out on her cracked lips, her eyes glazed while her joints stiff in the throes of her vision.

The Dark Lord seeks for the Queen who will sit at his left

Born with the blood filthier than mud

And the house of ill faith

Thought to be the most beautiful of the land

With the heart of a lion and the mind of a snake

She will end a riddle on the night she leaves

Her girlhood behind

The deplorable revelation that Trelawney predicted was too much for me to handle. So that was the reason why Voldemort became gracious all of a sudden.

I am pregnant once again.

It is going to be a daughter.

And she will be claimed by Voldemort.

After these realization everything went black.

**A/N**

**Hello again!**

**Another chapter, another week. :)  
**

**As to the reviewer, yes I know the past chapters were indeed hurried, I understand. I might attribute it to the fact that I abhor violence against women in any way and writing it, was excruciating. **

** In college we had this org. and we visited a Center that supports women who had been raped and abused, hearing their stories makes me cringe up to this day and their trek to being better, battling their depression is a testament to a woman's resilience and strength.**

** Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did BellaMort would have been a reality, twisted it may be :P**

I came to sprawled in a luxurious divan which later on I deduced to be the one in the library in the Manor, my head resting on something warm and comfortable, emitting soft staccato thumps lulling me further into a deep sleep.

Then I remembered the prophecy.

I'm pregnant again and my daughter shall be The Dark Lord's consort. I cringed with disgust as I contemplated on what the future holds for my daughter. I wouldn't wish Voldemort on anyone. Well, except Bellatrix who I know would gladly offer herself as the Dark Lord's queen. So that was why she directed her boiling rage in my direction.

My pillow then give a deep shudder, as if sensing the roiling thoughts in my head. I shifted to look at whoever it was. And of course there was no doubt as to whomever it was.

Draco.

My Owner. My Husband. My Master.

His protective embrace caged me, kept me from falling onto the floor.

I never would have thought to say this in a million years but, I now am grateful for him. At least his cruelty is only felt when I am not complaisant in the bedroom. I recoil at the thought of the dark lord touching my daughter like the way Draco touches me every night. That would be immoral and sick. Rape is ghastly, but being raped by someone as depraved and wicked as Voldemort is truly horrific add to that the fact that he is older than my daughter's grandfather is vomit inducing.

Will He assume that I will give my daughter to Him without a fight? If my inconsequential life is the payment then I would gladly sacrifice it. I was ready to die years ago anyway.

I heard the door open and I still pretended to sleep. The latch locking in its place sounded like a gunshot in the quiet, two sets of footsteps brush the furry carpet.

"What are you going to do about this Draco?" the lazy drawl can only belong to our former Potions Professor Severus Snape. He was thought to be a double agent spy for both the light and the dark side. Never saying where his total loyalty lies. In the end, when the Order fell he renounced his involvement with the rebellion and embraced his more sinister traits. He indulges in it actually, as can be seen by his slave.

When Harry fell, everyone who were close to him were treated as prized properties. Luna of course went to Blaise who helped Draco, the Carrows got Dean and Seamus, Lavender went to Greyback who impatiently turned her and now whelps pup after pup, Cho is with Rowle, Neville is claimed by Lucius and Narcissa who treats him quite well. Other DA members who were alive are scattered to the four winds and subsequently collared by their masters.

The only surviving Weasely, Ginny is now here in the room with me, which is a rare occasion indeed if Snape has an inclination to let her come up for air.

Oh and she doesn't go by Ginny now.

Snape calls her Lily.

After Harry's mum.

888888888888888

"I don't know godfather." I heard Draco sigh. "Are you sure your slave won't talk? I'd hate for you to lose her just because she can't keep her mouth shut. I remembered her from school, too outspoken for her own good." as Draco indicated to Ginny.

"No, my Lily would never do that. Won't you love? Come here Lily." Snape beckoned Ginny like a master calling his puppy to his side. Her straight copper hair is now turned to curly bright scarlet, her once fierce brown eyes were bespelled into emerald even if such a shift renders the person blind. Ginny look more like the woman in the picture Harry prominently displays on his bed side. Snape's long ago obsession finally realized. Ginny slowly tracked from where Snape's voice was, guessing that from there she can find her Master. Snape trained her well. She's fully subjugated now.

Of course without Harry she lost the will to live.

As she neared him, Snape snatched her up and made her sit on his lap caressing her heavily pregnant belly. My eyes became tearful at the sight. It should have been Harry's hand that gently and reverently touches her now. Draco caught my whimper as he slowly stroked my back.

"Godfather, you know I would never gainsay anything that our lord wants, I am grateful for him for giving me what I desire the most." His stroke became more rough and insistent as he said this, never denying in pointing out that I was what he craved the most. "But this? No way will I give my daughter to fulfill his depravity. Call me hypocrite but that is that." Draco's impassioned declaration portrayed his complete trust of Snape.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with that endeavor should you wish to. I am now taking the first steps in order for us to end his reign." Snape's eyes shifted to Ginny's belly.

If he was doing what I think he is, then Merlin save us all!

And I'm hoping he'll succeed.

"I just need one thing Draco."

"Anything Godfather. Anything to stop this from happening."

"The question is, will you be amenable to it?"

"I would be. Only if whatever you ask doesn't let me give up on the thing I prize the most." His hands latched on my hair.

"That's what I am afraid of." My ears perked at that, he must be referring to me. "Miss Granger I know you're awake, stop eavesdropping and join in the discussion."

"It's Mrs. Malfoy now Godfather." Draco showing his affront at the deliberate misuse of my address.

I gingerly sat up, looking at Draco as he fumed and Snape in a feat of rare humor smiled indulgently at his dig at Draco. He should smile more often, it made him look younger.

"Draco what I would ask for you is no laughing matter." I saw Snape switch to his dour and somber countenance again, at Draco's rapt attention he further said, "I need to train your wife occlumency to shield her thoughts from the dark lord as I presume he would be more visible around you now because of the prophecy, and like it or not it would greatly help your wife survive." At Draco's nod he resumed. "and this last one is the most difficult task I have to ask of you."

"What is it?"

Snape sighed, knowing whatever he would suggest will be met by a refusal.

"I ask that you uncollar your wife."

**A/N:**

Review please… were you surprised?

Hmmmm will Draco be able to free Hermione?

I know next chapter will be a difficult one to write. Draco will fight me tooth and nail on this.

Bye for now, Sadako is calling me…. it's horror night at home.


End file.
